The Legend of Zelda: The Ganondorf Chronicles
by Bra1n1ac
Summary: Who is the mysterious desert king? How did he come to be, and what is his involvement with Link? Prepare for the shocking truth!
1. The Grand Experiment

The Legend of Zelda: The Ganondorf chronicles...  
  
Note: This story takes place just before the events in Ocarina of Time, which chronologically was the first game in the series.  
  
Another note: I have rated this story PG, because of the use of blood at many intervals, and the presense of hellish circumstances in chapter 3.  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Grand Experiment  
The gate began to rise. It was a large gate, nearly thirty-five feet high, although the portcullis itself was less than half that height. The gate was made of two stone pillars, seven long wooden poles, a long wooden beam, and lots of metal support. They were arranged in the following fashion. The two stone pillars were positioned side-by-side, about twelve feet apart. The one to the left was normal stone, but a thick, metallic grate, to prevent people from falling off surrounded the top of the one to the right. There was one place about a foot long, where there was no grate, and in that place, there was a ladder, leading to the ground. Nearly thirty-five feet up, the two stone pillars were connected by a wooden beam, which was protected by more steel grating. Two ropes protruded from the holes in the grating, downwards, and attached to those ropes was the portcullis. The portcullis itself was made of seven long wooden poles attached to one another by four steel bars with holes in them. The ropes were operated by a group of four women (two to a rope), who would pull on the ropes and lock them in place. If they wanted to close the gate, two women would simply unlock it, and lower it slowly. Who did this was difficult to decide. In general, though, citizens who volunteered did it. There was never any lack of these because volunteering for a task like that was considered very honorable, so that if there were too many volunteers, the leader would have to handpick them in the morning.   
Nalgori dashed through the gates on her horse, the glasses of truth resting gently on her nose, not quivering in the least despite the speed at which her horse was running. That was why she had been chosen as leader. Her supreme skill surpassed all the other gerudo. As Ganondorf looked on from his position to the left of the main gate, he thought to himself "It's nice that she can do that. Too bad not everyone can."  
Nalgori saluted him in a playful way, as she did all the gerudos. The responsibilities of leadership had not taken away her childlike nature, and he respected, no, liked that.   
He hoped that he would never have to become a leader like her, and if he did, he hoped that he would have her playfulness, her innocence. That was what he wanted to become. Nothing less than the most childlike of adults.   
Soon she was gone. Her presence in the area marked only by the sand under the gate rising and falling at thirty-three degrees instead of the normal thirty-five. Ganondorf had seen this before, and knew that the sands would stabilize around noontime, about an hour before Nalgori's return. But now, it was ten in the morning, and the time had come to go to school. Besides, he wanted to tell Nabooru about his latest experiment.  
He dashed off to the school/training grounds without a second's delay.  
  
The school chimes rang, heard all over the valley, fortress and desert. This was because their sound was amplified by the concentration of accustium rock in which they had been encased. All around the schoolhouse, gerudo girls opened chests with their names on them, to retrieve their possessions. Nabooru opened hers. Quite by coincidence, it was right next to Ganondorf's. Nabooru, like all the others, knew that Ganondorf would be the king when he grew older, but it was not because of that that she liked him.  
There was something in him. Call it peacefulness, goodness, the desire to do what was right, that appealed to her in a way the greed and honor of the thieves' guild never would. And she herself was a thief!   
Nabooru was basically a good child, if somewhat of a troublemaker by Hylian standards, and she was often considered too good by other gerudo, even by the grown ups, but she knew that Ganondorf had been taught something better, and she wanted to know who taught it to him, so that she herself could learn it.   
She knew that Ganondorf had been doing some experiments with plants, animals, and fungi recently, but she was unsure what he had come up with.   
"Nabooru!" shouted Ganondorf, late as usual. He grabbed his stuff, and tailed Nabooru until he caught up to her.   
"Nabooru." said Ganondorf, seeming excited, "You have to see... Come to my house... when school is done... You won't be sorry."   
"All right." said Nabooru, looking at the dial that dominated the wall to find out the time, "is it about the experiment?"  
"It is!" said Ganondorf in an ecstatic manner, "Oh! It is!" Then he rushed off to class, and nabooru had no choice but to follow.   
  
"At the end of this week," said Metabori, the teacher, "we shall take a field trip to the hylian fortune teller's house, then return home and reflect on our futures. Those who don't wish to come will need a letter from their mother."   
Of course everyone did want to come, but it was honorable to say that anyway. "And don't forget to bring a good deal of parchment and some graphite to write down what he tells you." She added as a closing comment, just before the chimes rang to signify that school time was over for now.   
Outside of school, Nabooru met with Ganondorf, and they both went directly to his house.   
"Don't tell anybody about this yet." Said ganondorf as they entered his enclosure. He quickly lit a lamp that lit up the room, and she saw everything in his room.   
Hanging on the wall to the right was one of the legendary hylian shields, and on the table to the left, she could see an ice rod that he had been fiddling with. On the center table was a large array of pipes and tubes arranged just so and held in place by wood. On the rack above the doorway she could see numerous bottles labeled everything from "graphite" to "tomato juice", to "uranium essence" the latter being contained in a lead jar. To the southeast corner of the room she saw an odd-looking, flexible suit, which seemed to be made from silver or something like that, with a label on it that said "radioactivity protection suit." On the shelves on every wall were numerous magical and mechanical devices and artifacts which had been given to him by Nalgori, among them a fire rod, a poisoned hotcake, and a small round orb with three metal rods sticking out of it in the same direction, which ganondorf claimed was an "immortality machine." However, he hadn't been able to get it to work right. Anything he had used it on so far simply kept getting younger until it disappeared.   
He directed her to the tubes on the center table, and mixed several of the ingredients above the door into them. He then closed the lid on the tubes, pushed the lever on the side, and the fluid began to mix through the tubes in a fashion that Ganondorf seemed to have predicted. The drops of mixed fluid dropped into the bottle at the end of the tubes, and Ganondorf poured what was in the bottle into the back of the ice rod. He then fired it directly at an iron panel on the floor. Immediately, an ice cube of an unsavory color appeared on the iron panel! Ganondorf took the ice cube, and set it in an unglazed clay bowl, then startled Nabooru by yanking out the fire rod and engulfing both the odd-colored ice cube and the clay bowl in flames. When the fire died down, he removed the bowl with oven mitts, and turned it so that she could see its contents. It seemed to be filled with a boiling, cream-like substance of the same sickly color that had composed the ice block. He then walked over to a cage with a cat in it. The cat seemed to have a slightly bad burn on its forepaw. To the left of the cat was a pile of ashes in a flowerpot, and to the left of that, a small fire. He separated the cream into three small piles, and began to rub some on the cat's wound. He then ran the cat's forepaw under warm water, and as the cream washed off, there was a small flash, and when Nabooru looked again, the burn was completely gone!   
"That's amazing!" said Nabooru in awe.  
"That's nothing." said Ganondorf, as he began to pour the cream over the ashes in the flowerpot. This time, there was a brighter flash, and suddenly, the ashes began to develop the colors of yellow, white, green, and brown, and before you knew it, a beautiful sunbloom (which is what they call Easter lilies in Hyrule) formed from the ashes! Not a single ash remained! Nabooru was flabbergasted! It was astounding! Impossible!   
Then Ganondorf took the remaining third of the cream, and poured it on the fire! A blinding flash filled the room, and both Ganondorf and Nabooru were forced to shield their eyes, but when they uncovered them again, Nabooru discovered only a pretty mushroom and some moss where the 300 degree flames had once been!   
"I'm still not certain if it has limits!" remarked Ganondorf as he left his enclosure, Nabooru following him in sort of a half-conscious state, "but I know that it can completely rejuvenate a third degree burn on an animal. Sadly... I fear it may never come into common use."  
"Why... Why is that?" asked Nabooru, still unable to get over what she had just seen.  
Ganondorf grinned somberly, and pulled back his shirtsleeve to reveal a small scab the size of a needlepoint on his skin!  
"It is magic!" he explained, "However, the main ingredient and the hardest to find is the blood of a living thing. Not just any living thing, you understand. The living thing who was responsible for burning the patient in the first place! That is what makes it impractical, although I myself don't mind it a bit."   
With that, he rolled his sleeve back down, and left the house in silence. Nabooru left the house as well, and as she returned home, she thought about whether or not she ought to tell. She reasoned with herself again and again, but the bottom line is, she didn't tell, and although she would never come to know it for certain, that was the most costly mistake she would ever make in her life! 


	2. The Magnifient Revelation

The Legend of Zelda: The Ganondorf chronicles...  
  
Note: This story takes place just before the events in Ocarina of Time, which chronologically was the first game in the series.  
  
Another note: I have rated this story PG, because of the use of blood at many intervals, and the presense of hellish circumstances in chapter 3.  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Magnificent Revelation  
Although she told no one, two other people knew! Two pairs of eyes watched her with contempt, and Ganondorf with even more contempt! They were two evil gerudo witches, and the innocence of Nabooru and Ganondorf sickened them.   
Their names were Koume and Kotake, and they were each over 300 years old. They were twins, and they each had a stunning power. Koume had the power of heat, and fire. Kotake had the power of cold, and frost.   
They were sickened even more because they knew that Ganondorf was destined to become king of the gerudos! If that happened, he would lead the gerudo race to an era of peace, and that mustn't be allowed to happen! They regarded the realm of Hyrule with their cold stares, and slowly and surely, drew their plans against Ganondorf, And against the gerudos.   
  
Ganondorf was glad to have Nabooru for a friend. It was nice to have someone to confide in, and Yorges just wasn't enough. He needed to talk to other gerudos, like Nabooru.   
There were no footsteps, no moving shadows, the air was as still as a rock, and the leaves didn't rustle. Even the water gave no indication that anything was different, but somehow, inexplicably, Yorges was there.   
Yorges sat down next to Ganondorf with a smile, his pointed ears didn't even quiver, and his light skin bore no shadows. Ganondorf smiled back, thinking, "It's nice that he can do that. Too bad not everyone can."  
"It worked, didn't it?" said Yorges with a bit of a smirk.   
"Yes." said Ganondorf in reply, but then he was silent.  
Yorges stood. Not a grain of sand moved.   
"Well," he said, "I don't suppose you'll be revealing it to anybody."  
"I've revealed it to one person so far, but on the whole, no I don't think the world is ready for that kind of power. Our people are still mischievous, and I don't believe they would put that kind of magic to good use."  
"You will do what you think is right. I suppose most of the time, my job as an advisor to the crown helps me to forget, but..."  
"What?"  
"Never mind. At any rate, I have a secret to reveal to you. The secret of the childhood of Nalgori."  
"Please."  
"Nalgori has always been a nice person, and a good leader, but the reason why she is so childlike..."  
"Yes?"  
"She had a very peaceful childhood. Most children are victimized by some sort of cruel and urgent duty when they are young, but she had no need to perform any duties. Thus, she has something that none of the other grown-ups have. Innocence. Never lose your innocence, little Ganondorf, for righteousness can be regained, but innocence cannot."  
"I understand." said Ganondorf solemnly.  
"Now I must go. I have an urgent meeting with the other advisors, and I mustn't be late."  
"Yorges."  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you still have your innocence?"  
"Hmm. No, but I can help you become luckier than me. There are times when I would give all my wealth and wisdom and my position in the royal court to get it back. Be smart. Do what is right, and never lose your innocence. Then you shall grow up not to be wise, or safe, but good."  
And with that he was gone, and not a grain of sand betrayed that he had been there at all. Ganondorf stood, and walked into his house, thoughts too heavy for a young boy weighing on his mind.   
  
"That's It!!!" screamed Koume!  
"What?" said Kotake.   
"All we need to do is take away his innocence! He's destined to be a leader by birth, but if we take away his innocence, he'll be a rotten leader! Someone who'll seek us out, not to destroy us, but for our help!"  
"Yes! It all makes sense now! And I know just how to do it! Listen, Koume, we just have to..."  
  
The end of the week was a time of great joy for those who had never visited a fortune-teller. That means all except Ganondorf, whose fortune had been told many times by Yorges, who was, of course, a magician as well as a diplomat and advisor to the crown.  
But the fortunes that Yorges told were always very vague, and never saw too far into the future.   
This person told fortunes for a profession, and perhaps he would have more luck and more clarity.   
  
"You have a very interesting future," said the cloaked and hooded man as Ganondorf sat. The orb of things yet to come flew into the air, and placed itself in front of Ganondorf's head.   
All the teachers had forgotten to advise the fortuneteller not to tell Ganondorf about his destiny as a gerudo king until he was old enough, but to their surprise, he passed by that anyhow. Perhaps he had simply read their minds.  
"You will grow into a strong young man, and your life span will exceed 200 years. There is more." The fortuneteller squinted as if to look harder into the future of this boy. "During the first hundred years of your life, you are consumed with duties, some to the land, some to the gerudo, but most to yourself. You use a young boy's innocence to grasp at your greatest ambition and then you are in another world. You obtain a great objective, and..."  
With that, the fortune teller squinted as hard as he could, and finally gave up, saying, "a cloud of dark power surrounds the next 108 years, the next vision I have is a young boy dressed in red incinerating a monster who's the incarnation of all evil!"   
"Lastly, a little while later, the same deadly monster is resurrected using a serum made by your hands, and the young boy in red kills it again. From that point forward, I can see nothing clearly."  
With that, the fortuneteller clapped his hands, and Ganondorf stood, left, and made room for the next gerudo.   
  
As he left the tent of the fortuneteller, Ganondorf thought about what he had said. About the monster, and the ambitions, about the use of two boys, and the heroes of Hyrule. Ganondorf decided that he would annihilate his notes, and destroy the serum. Only then could he be assured that it would not be used to resurrect a deadly monster.   
He was at his own doorstep by this time, and his thoughts had shifted to one thing, "It's nice that he can do that. Too bad not everyone can."  
  
Try as he might, Ganondorf just couldn't get close enough to an actual fire pit to burn his notes, so he decided to bury them in the desert of shifting sand. There he was, in the middle of the night, when not even the cock-a-doodle-doo was awake, attempting to bury his notes in the dangerous sands. He attempted to drop them in from a great distance, but it didn't work. They seemed to float, and more often than not, the wind blew them back to him, as if it wanted him to have them. Suddenly, he slipped and began to plunge into the shifting sand! Every good little gerudo knows that that means death!!!  
His lungs began to clog with sand, and he tried to scream, but couldn't! All he could do was choke!   
He was silent. He didn't speak. He didn't scream. All he did was desire it! Suddenly, Nabooru was there with a rope! She threw it out to him, and inch by inch, meter by meter, she began to pull him out!  
For a few minutes he said nothing. Even after he had managed to get all the sand out of his lungs, but then he asked her, "How? How did you know?"  
She replied solemnly, "the fortune teller told me I would take a rope from the edge of the desert at midnight on this date. At first I didn't know what he meant, but then yesterday, mom told me that she had left the second community rope over here, and while I was over here getting it, I heard a faint splash, and while I was running to see what it was, I heard a choking sound, and figured that it would be quite honorable to save whatever poor creature had fallen in, so I went back for the rope! When I saw that it was you, I sprinted extra fast to save you! Thank goodness I got here in time.  
Ganondorf began to think about honor and bravery and sprinting extra fast. He only thought about those things when Nabooru was around. At last, he came to a conclusion.   
He quickly blurted out; "I owe you my life."  
"Pardon?" she was confused. Who wouldn't be? Ganondorf had never talked about life and death and especially owing anyone anything before! He had always talked about science and right!   
"I owe you my life." He said again, louder, "If you ever want any one thing that is within my power to grant, then all you must do is ask."  
"Oh, Ganondorf!" she said, hugging him! As usual, he didn't even glance at her, but big thoughts were brewing in his mind.   
Suddenly, he broke away, and looked at his chest. His notes were still there. He groaned.   
"Is something else wrong?" asked Nabooru.  
"It's just that I've been trying to exterminate these notes all night, and I still haven't succeeded. I still have the blasted thing stuck to my chest, and I've no idea how to be rid of it. Do you have any ideas?"   
"I do." said Nabooru softly, "meet me here this time tomorrow, with every magical artifact you have in your laboratory. We'll think something up then."   
Ganondorf smiled, running off into the fortress, yelling back to Nabooru without caring if he woke anyone, "now I owe you two!"  
  
The next day at the schoolhouse, Nabooru thought about what Ganondorf owed her. She knew what she had always wanted from him, what she never had the guts to ask for, and she had decided that the time had come.   
"Ganondorf!" she cried down the stone hall, just as he passed her. She ran to catch up.   
"Ganondorf," she said again, "I want to cash in."  
"Hmm?" he said, not fully understanding what she was talking about.  
"You said you owed me two!" she said quickly, "I want one of them now!"  
"Oh!" said Ganondorf, slightly surprised, "what would you like?"  
"What's your secret?" said Nabooru; "You always seem to know what the right thing to do is. What's your secret?"  
Ganondorf stopped dead in his tracks. His face began to pale, and at last he spoke. "Meet me after school hours, but tell no one of this!"   
And with that, he ran off, and Nabooru anxiously awaited the end of school hours.   
  
They were in a barn. A large barn made of stone and masonry, and filled with hay and straw.  
"This is even a secret from my mother," whispered Ganondorf in a hushed tone, "none of the gerudo would speak to me again if they knew this about me. You must promise to tell no one."   
"I promise on my honor." said Nabooru softly, "but if it is so secret, why did you let me in on it? It's only a petty debt, and you're above those things, I guess."  
"You're not." Came a deep voice from out of thin air, and that's when she saw Yorges. Not a straw quivered.  
Nabooru would have shrieked, but she held her mouth shut, for fear of being heard. Yorges sat, his legs crossed, and motioned for them to do the same.   
Yorges spoke immediately to Ganondorf, with his eyes closed, "I know why you've brought her here, there's no need to explain, but there is something I must tell you, Ganondorf. Tonight you will make a choice, which will decide your entire future, and the future of your innocence. Choose carefully. Choose Well.  
Then he turned to Nabooru, saying, "I know why you've come." You want a deeper sense of right in your life. I cannot give that to you, but I can help guide you on the true path, as I did for Ganondorf. Pray that your innocence will not be tested as often as his."   
Then he spoke in a voice that transcended spoken word. A voice of thought. A power of telepathy.   
"I heard your words on your way in. On your honor. Know this. Love, wisdom, bravery. Next to these, honor is nothing. Righteousness is it's own reward, and the path of violence can never lead to harmony or justice."  
Ganondorf, not wishing to interfere with this pivotal moment in Nabooru's life, got up and left. He knew that Yorges was teaching her right from wrong, and as he left the tent, he began to think, "It's nice that he can do that. Too bad not everyone can."  
  
Ganondorf showed up the next night on the edge of the shifting sands with his enchanted pack of holding, set it on the ground, and began pulling thing after thing out of it. Soon afterwards, Nabooru ran up with a pair of purple glasses and some gold-soled boots.   
Quietly, Ganondorf put on the boots and the glasses, retrieved his notes and evidence, and began to walk towards the shifting sands.  
He walked in a straight line directly west, travelling neither north nor south, neither up nor down, which was astounding because the sand was uneven.   
As he approached the shifting sands, the gold-soled boots began to glow brightly. Then he stepped out above the sand. Instantly, the boots created a circlet of brilliant light upon which he could stand. They were magic!   
There he stood in mid-air above the shifting sands, as if on a higher level of ground, and with the broadest wave, tossed the notes into the sands.  
Suddenly, an incredible thing happened! The notes disappeared into the sands, and were immediately spat out again, but instead of returning to his hands, as they had done before, they began to swirl around in two mighty cyclones, which solidified, not as pages, but as the two great witches, Koume and Kotake!  
Each uttered magic words in a different language, and suddenly, many things began to happen!  
First of all, to those around Ganondorf, he would appear to have been zapped by a bolt of sheer darkness, and would appear then to crumble to the ground, unconscious.   
That it too simple an explanation, however, and cannot truly describe the intricacies of the mighty spell which the witches worked on him! It was a spell of enchantment, of teleportation, a spell that only Ganondorf could fully understand. This is what he saw... 


	3. Journey to the Center of the Underworld

The Legend of Zelda: The Ganondorf chronicles...  
  
Note: This story takes place just before the events in Ocarina of Time, which chronologically was the first game in the series.  
  
Another note: I have rated this story PG, because of the use of blood at many intervals, and the presense of hellish circumstances in chapter 3.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Journey to the Center of the Underworld  
Ganondorf watched in horror as the bolts of pure darkness collided with his body! He felt a slight tingling sensation, and when he looked up, the bolts, and the witches and Nabooru herself were standing still as statues, Nabooru's expression of utter horror frozen on her face!  
Ganondorf naturally tried to reach out to Nabooru. To comfort her, to tell her that he was all right, but found that the beams of darkness formed an orb around him, which prevented his escape!  
Then, the side of the orb began to tear open like a piece of cloth to reveal, not his previous surroundings, but a mighty field of stars on blackness. Then, without warning, the orb turning itself inside out, shoving him into the blackness which is the void between planes, and there he saw the most spectacular, most wonderful sight he could ever hope to see.  
As he gazed around him, he saw that the stars were not stars at all, but rather small glowing glass orbs, with millions of tiny stars, galaxies and solar systems inside them! In every direction, there were orbs of that kind, and it made him fell quite insignificant!  
Suddenly, one of the many orbs beckoned to him. Not in the metaphorical sense, it actually spoke to him! He swam through the void to meet it, and grabbed it in his hand. Too late did he realize that it glowed red. A deep blood red.  
  
He found himself on the surface of a torment-infested world, a place of endless torture for the deceased who are evil! Everywhere, flaming geysers spewed forth from the ground, and sitting atop a terrible throne in the deepest pit in that planet was the great evil one himself! He has many names in many worlds, but wherever he is mentioned, it stirs up fear!   
Everywhere Ganondorf looked, he saw souls in torment, he tried to close his eyes, but found that his eyelashes, hands, and every other part of his body was invisible, transparent, completely see-through!  
It was in that first moment that his innocence was lost.  
  
Three years.  
That was how long he had been in this fiery tomb, three years! But, it had seemed like three centuries, as every moment of those years had been spent in the agonizing torment of watching the agonizing torments of others!  
How much better Hyrule would have ended up if the witch's spell had brought Ganondorf back before that time, but that was not to be.  
For the past three years, there had been nothing but pity, pain, and anguish, but suddenly, all that vanished for Ganondorf! He had adapted. He had gotten used to seeing the physical suffering of others, and to never enduring any himself.   
Now he had lost something far greater than his innocence! Now he had lost his soul! He had become callous, uncaring, and vengeful! He had to destroy that which had cost him so much pain when he was "weak." He had to destroy the netherworld!  
And he knew just how to do it.  
  
It was three months of work to set up a phantom base in the left side of the netherworld that was resistant to the flame, and three days more before he was ready to leave, but he had finally completed his preparations!   
He had slung around his shoulder a earthen pack which was firm enough, and held seven empty bottles, a small pot, a wooden spoon, a makeshift icerod, an unglazed ceramic bowl, a bronze, flame resistant tile, several extra chemicals and/or improvisations on many occasions, and three bottles of a chemical mixture which Gannondorf had tested already on a willing subject, (for, you see, the tests took place inside the fire-retardant building which Ganondorf had constructed, and were far less painful than the depths of the fire pits) a makeshift fire rod, a number of tubes and bottles, and metal restraints, and the best sword he could forge, coated in his special recipe for sharpness and strength. He also carried a longbow made of iron in his left hand, and a quiver of magical arrows was to be seen on his back  
The talent of this young man was indeed unerring, as he constructed all of these weapons and items from the materials found in the underworld in less than four months.   
Simply being able to pass through the objects and persons of the underworld allowed him to make quick time to the castle of the evil one!  
On the way, he saw many horrors, many sights, that would have made you or I curl up in fright and sorrow for the rest of our lives, but he never flinched, never shed a tear. His heart was hardened to the suffering of others. He didn't care any more.  
He sailed over Charon, and the river Styx, over the nine circles of the netherworld, over the four horsemen of the apocalypse, awaiting their orders (though they would not get them for many millennia) to go out and annihilate material things, and never did he flinch. Never did he cry. He had cried all the tears that could be cried already, and he would never cry again.  
At last he landed at the gates to the fortress of evil, and without hesitating, rose to the throne room.  
There are no words in any mortal language to describe the wrath of the king of evil, but once again, it did not hurt him.  
The demon guards rushed for him, but were crushed by his arrows, and as the great evil king could not harm him, Ganondorf was fated to win, and the king of all things wicked lay on the floor!  
Ganondorf was again at work, setting up a laboratory with impudence directly in the throne room of the evil master, and began tests.  
At last, after many minutes, Ganondorf had the formula, he burnt a hole in the roof, fitted the formula made with the wicked monarch's blood into his makeshift icerod and fired it into the sky of the dark realm...  
  
Thousands of tortured souls gazed up at the shards of sickly-colored ice falling from the sky!  
As the ice touched the flames, it began to melt into a sickly-looking cream, which spread out, covering the ground, coating everything in sight. A flash so bright it made the sun look like a flashlight beam, and then, nothing.  
There were no flames, there was no pain, and a constant flashing and grunting came from the evil king of the demons, who finally gave up, and flung the cream from his body by just thinking about it. Then he turned to Ganondorf, and his voice sounded like the thunder as he spoke.  
"What had you done to my realm, mortal man? For the second time in the netherworld, there is relief, but now everything feels it! This I cannot permit! It will take no more than a few seconds to set things back the way they were, with one simple spell."  
He raised his hand menacingly, and a dark green aura started to emanate from it!  
"Now!" he screamed, "With the exception that he remembers this encounter, let all be as it was before he entered my realm!"  
  
Ganondorf fell in the sand! Nabooru rushed to his side, and the two witches cackled! Slowly, Ganondorf looked himself over, and found himself a foot shorter, with neater clothes, and none of his previous items.  
He was also back in the desert, where he had been just a moment ago (or more than three years ago from his perception, but we state it that way, because the witches had messed with time, and when you do that, you can never really count on your own perception, and have to play by time's rules).  
"Have a nice rest of the day, little Ganondorf," said Koume. Then Kotake said, "We do hope you appreciate the service we've done you!"  
"Who are you?" shouted Ganondorf, "Why did you do this?"  
"Ah," said both Koume and Kotake in unison, "They've been lying to you, haven't they? The gerudo. All your life!"  
And with that, they both vanished, cackling!  
Now, new thoughts replaced Ganondorf's usual ones! These new thoughts were "How do they do that? I have to know! I have to have that power too!"  
  
That night, Ganondorf considered his enormous adventure, and wondered about the moments before the grand curing (as he had chose to call it) of the netherworld. He had felt many things as he fired that icerod into the air. He had felt fulfillment, satisfaction, pleasure, and somehow... ...despair?  
He had cured the greatest evil of creation for a nonexistent moment, and yet, somehow, after all those years of watching people suffer, had he somehow come to... ...enjoy it?  
  
Five years passed. 


	4. The Destiny of Ganondorf

The Legend of Zelda: The Ganondorf chronicles...  
  
Note: This story takes place just before the events in Ocarina of Time, which chronologically was the first game in the series.  
  
Another note: I have rated this story PG, because of the use of blood at many intervals, and the presense of hellish circumstances in chapter 3.  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Destiny of Ganondorf  
Ganondorf was working in his laboratory, when suddenly; there came a knock on the door.  
Ganondorf responded without even looking up, "What?"  
Nabooru immediately burst in, her training overcome by the excitement and happiness she felt! Today was a very special day! Today was the day that Ganondorf would find out the truth about his destiny!  
"You've been summoned by Nalgori!" said Nabooru, "Hurry to the main hall!"  
"You mustn't rush science, Nabooru," exclaimed Ganondorf in frustration, "this experiment took me weeks to set up, and I've no insane need to cause myself undue suffering."  
Nabooru waited patiently for the next fifteen minutes, then Ganondorf rose from his seat, shook his head, and left his laboratory, saying, "I do wonder what reason she could have for summoning me."  
Nabooru frowned. It had been five full years since the incident with the two legendary witches and she could see that every second of every day Ganondorf seemed to be getting a little less cheerful, and a little more disgusted with the world around him. It had been just as long since Ganondorf had had a proper talk with Yorges, although she herself had had many talks with him, and expressed her concern, she had a feeling that Yorges' tone would change if he actually saw what Ganondorf was becoming!   
They had reached the center hall, and were entering it. Ganondorf blew out one of the candles on his way in, to signify his arrival. Nabooru blew out another.   
As they reached the throne room, they heard Nalgori beckon them to come with the customary "C'mon in. It's so cold out there." (This was, of course, a joke, as there was no door between them, and at any rate, they all lived close enough to the desert that it hardly ever got very cold.)  
Ganondorf mumbled something about "sickly sweet" under his breath, and took a seat, placing one leg upon the other. Nabooru, ever courteous, as Yorges had trained her to be, let him have the seat and stood behind him.   
Nalgori snapped her fingers in sort of a leisurely gesture, and immediately, torches lit up all around the great hall, revealing each and every gerudo (about two hundred in all) gathered there. Each and every one was gazing at Ganondorf.  
Nabooru was left speechless! Ganondorf simply smirked in sort of a half-satisfied way.  
Nalgori said, "friends, we have gathered today on a most astounding holiday (and it was. It was the day when the gerudo celebrate devotion to a friend. A type of honor.) To celebrate the date when I, Nalgori the third midpoint leader of this century, am to step down as gerudo leader, and appoint a new leader. One who has been preparing hard for this day, Ganondorf, the 34th king of thieves!  
"What!?"  
Ganondorf had risen in the midst of the assembly, astonished and flabbergasted, but not upset in the least.  
"You heard me," said Nalgori, "You are the 34th chosen one, who is to lead our people through the remainder of this century!"  
"But I thought that the chosen ones were different from the other gerudo! I am a normal gerudo! How can this be!?"  
Said Nalgori, "Look at the assembly, Ganondorf, then into this mirror, and know your destiny!"  
Ganondorf looked at the assembly, it was full of fresh gerudo faces, some old, some young, and some around his mother's age, some his.  
Then he looked in the mirror and froze! After all those years of never seeing his face, this is what he saw:  
  
His skin was dark and smooth, and yet hard as wood, just like all the gerudo. No surprise there.   
His ears were large and rounded at the end, like all the gerudos, only slightly larger.  
His eyes gleamed with a desert fire, and the centers of his eyes were red, just like the gerudo. Also, his eyelashes were long and black, just like the gerudo.  
There the similarities ended.  
His mouth was wide, at least twice as wide as nabooru's and his teeth gleamed a beautiful shade of white.   
The top of his head was completely coated with a blanket of red hair to which his big, bushy eyebrows seemed to be connected.   
His chin was larger and more defined than the chins of those around him, and as for his body, it was a completely different shape from those of the other gerudo.  
The biggest difference, however, was his nose.   
He had an enormous, hawk like beak that differed so greatly from the cute little noses on all the faces around him, that he thought it grotesque.  
  
He put down the mirror, his large, muscular hands shaking.  
He looked more like Yorges than the gerudo.  
"Why?" he said, "why didn't you tell me before?"  
"We had to preserve your innocence," responded Nalgori, "if you had grown up knowing you were destined to be king, you would be far less innocent."  
"I doubt that very much." said Ganondorf to her face, "I never asked to be your leader, I just wanted to invent things, create machines, potions, powders... I never wanted any part of this."  
Nalgori smiled, and made a mistake! She responded, "I'm sure you'll be a far better leader than you ever were an inventor."  
This angered Ganondorf, and he said, "I'm no good at leading myself anymore, but here's how well my inventions work!"  
With that he held up his hand, so that everyone could see that it was partly hidden in a half-gauntlet made of leather, cotton, metal, and a large topaz! He then grabbed his chair in that hand, lifted it high for all to see, and threw it at the far wall of the assembly chamber (an estimated 2,000 feet away), where it collided with the solid stone, and was smashed into several small splinters! Fortunately, no one was killed.  
Then he stormed out, using his gloved hand to punch a three-foot hole in the rock wall before leaving!  
  
"Why?" said Ganondorf to himself outside, "why would they ever keep a thing like this from me? And most importantly, how can I ever trust them now that..." he stopped dead in his tracks. Words came back to him from earlier in his life, "Ah, they've been lying to you, haven't they? The gerudo. All your life!"  
At that moment he knew that the answer to the riddle lay with Koume and Kotake.   
  
He stood in front of the Sand Temple wearing the armor, which he himself had invented and crafted, and now he was ready to meet the two witches!  
Slowly, the two materialized out of thin air. "What is it that you want?" asked both in unison.  
"Don't play games with me!" replied Ganondorf, "You've twisted reality somehow, made me a chosen one, when all I wanted to be was rich and famous!"  
"We have done nothing of the kind," said Koume, "but the gerudo are fools, and didn't tell you the truth about yourself to begin with."  
"I refuse to believe it!" shouted Ganondorf, and as he raised his gauntlet, a brilliant yellow glow began to emanate from it!  
"He does intend to harm us!" said Koume to Kotake, "Disperse!"  
It would not be prudent to tell you in full about the battle between the young genius and the two maniacal witches, but I will tell you that Ganondorf won by no small margin!  
He took Koume in one hand and Kotake in the other, and his arms began to glow with the electrical energy he had designed as part of his armor!  
"I want the truth," said ganondorf stubbornly, "no tricks now!"  
"Please... Put me down, and I'll tell you the whole thing!" said Koume in a rather pathetic voice.  
Ganondorf sneered and dropped her on the ground with a thud, keeping Kotake held high in one hand, caught in an unbreakable grip!  
He bent down on one knee so as to be face to face with the old witch, and she began to talk.  
  
From what he could gather from the old woman's muddled words, she and her twin sister had been watching him from birth. He was indeed the chosen one, but she and her sister had sent him to the netherworld for a time to "make him a braver and stronger leader," although Ganondorf sensed that that might be a lie.  
The two witches also said that they thought it was senseless to withhold the truth from ganondorf (on that they were telling the truth), and had done what they did for the sole purpose of correcting that (a lie). So now he ought to let them go (lie), since they had his best interests at heart (lie), and they certainly didn't intend to interfere with his activities any more (true).  
Ganondorf however, was not stupid, and didn't buy it. He was eventually able to squeeze the whole truth out of them. That they were a couple of wretched witches who had been pursued by the gerudo for 300 years, and that they wanted to steal Ganondorf's innocence, so that the purity of gerudo leaders would be broken, and the gerudo would no longer hunt them down like animals (all of this is true).  
Ganondorf felt no pity for them. Indeed, he was incapable of feeling pity anymore! He had used it all up in the netherworld!  
However, he did see the advantage of having two powerful witches on his side, and thus, he decided to let them live.  
"You two will live," he said in a hollow voice, "but in exchange for your lives, you must serve me as advisors and warriors, is that understood?"  
"Very well," said both of them hesitantly, "we promise."  
"I have something to ask your advice on right now!" he said in a hurry, as he released his grip on their throats.  
"What is it?" asked Kotake.  
"Should I accept the crown?"   
"Of course you should! Don't be silly child! You wanted to be rich and famous. Well, here's your chance! Did you really need our advice for that?"  
At that moment, Ganondorf gained something that the world would forever regret. Ambition, Desire, Greed!  
  
"I don't like this one bit!" screamed out Koume in her high, screeching voice, after Ganondorf had left, "he's starting to become too powerful and ruthless to control!"  
"It wasn't our plan to control him," responded Kotake, "it was our plan to make him ruthless so that we wouldn't be hunted like animals, remember?"  
"So?"  
"So all we have to do is humor the kid to be gainfully employed by the king of the gerudo as warriors and advisors! Who do you think will have the guts to hunt us now?"  
"My sister, you are a genius!"  
And they both floated away, cackling to themselves!  
  
"I've made my decision!"  
Ganondorf had barged into a meeting between Nalgori and the 17 gerudo land owners who resided within the acre. They had been discussing, among other things, what they would do if he never came back.  
"I want to be the king!" shouted Ganondorf to the assembly at the top of his lungs, then he crossed his arms, and started tapping his foot on the floor.  
"Um, of course." stammered Nalgori. She had half hoped that he wouldn't be coming back, after his little outburst that afternoon.   
Ganondorf suddenly heard a voice from behind him, saying, "Well, Nabooru told me you'd gone bad, but I never expected to find a loud-mouthed little brat in your place."  
Ganondorf spun around at the insult, swung his gauntlet at the voice, and yelled, "Who dares insult the new king of thieves?!"  
The figure ducked his gauntlet easily, grabbed it from underneath, and in a swift judo-esc movement, had Ganondorf on the floor! The stranger's foot was resting on Ganondorf's breastplate.   
"You speak not to some peasant," spoke the stranger, "but to me," and with that he removed his hood, and a gleaming face so well known in Hyrule was revealed! A face seemingly unmarred by the last five years. "Yorges."  
Ganondorf was on his feet again.   
"Enough!" he panted, "You have no jurisdiction here, advisor to the hylian king, go away!"  
Yorges slapped him across the face with a leather gauntlet, and dodged Ganondorf's well-aimed blow with practiced ease! Then Ganondorf was on the floor again!  
"You've become such a fool since last we met! It was a mistake leaving you to your own devices. You ought to be whipped!"  
While Yorges was scolding Ganondorf, Ganondorf made unsuccessful attempt after unsuccessful attempt to hurt Yorges, and each time, found himself on the floor again!  
"I don't know what happened to cause this kind of change in you, Ganondorf, but I will find out, and when I do..."  
At that moment, Yorges stepped back again, saying, "we'll meet again!"  
He then flung something at the ground, and in a flash of light, he was gone!  
  
15 years passed. 


	5. War

The Legend of Zelda: The Ganondorf chronicles...  
  
Note: This story takes place just before the events in Ocarina of Time, which chronologically was the first game in the series.  
  
Another note: I have rated this story PG, because of the use of blood at many intervals, and the presense of hellish circumstances in chapter 3.  
  
  
Chapter 5: War  
It was a time of war. The flying wraiths riding the dragons of the great mountains across the northern sea had come to Hyrule to conquer it and obtain the Triforce, which contained the essence of the three goddesses!  
That was the first time Ganondorf heard of the Triforce.  
Just shortly after he had heard of the existence of the Triforce, Ganondorf used his royal gerudo influence to access the ancient mystic scrolls that told him all about it. The mystic scrolls had been given to the gerudo as a peace offering long ago, and they told Ganondorf a most interesting thing. Apparently, the Triforce made whoever touched it a living God!  
It happened that at that time, the queen of Hyrule was to have her first child, and the flying wraith attack had come at a most inopportune time. Coincidentally, Yorges wife was also to have her first (and as it happened, only) child.  
Things looked bad.  
The warriors of Hyrule had been able to hold off the flying wraiths with their bows, and arrows, and their telekinetic powers, but the defenses were falling fast, and the ranks of the enemy showed no visible signs of decreasing!  
Even the interference of both the goron and zora peoples seemed to do no good. The hylians, shiekah, gorons and zoras fought valiantly, but to no avail! Then one day, Yorges made an important decision.  
He activated a powerful incantation, and was immediately transported to his house, where he grabbed his horse by the reigns, and pulled it to the door, leaving it tied there.  
His wife immediately stood up, showing great concern and wondering why he was home so early.  
"It is hopeless," he said, as he stopped to catch his breath, "the wraiths are simply too powerful, we cannot defeat them without help, and that is something we most likely will not get. But even if Hyrule fails, the wraiths can never reach the Triforce! It is locked up and sealed in unbreakable walls."  
"Oh, dear." said his wife, rushing up to him, and half-hugging him, "What will we do?"  
"We won't do anything. I will stay to fight, and you must escape on my horse!"  
"Where must I go?"  
"There are only four places in Hyrule where you and the child will be safe. The first is the Zora's Domain, guarded by Jabu-Jabu the magic whale, but it is extremely hard to enter, and all things considered, I don't think you had better. The second is Goron City, which is guarded by the magical clouds of Death Mountain, but the path is hard and full of tektites, and you would have to pass too near to the castle. The third is the Gerudo Fortress, which is guarded by the spirit of the Desert Colossus, but it is run by Ganondorf, and he likely still has a grudge with me for the spills I gave him when last we met. The last is Kokiri Forest, which is guarded by the great Deku Tree, but the kokiri would distrust you, and you cannot bring a horse into the forest itself, so now answer your own question. Where must you go?"  
"Kokiri Forest."  
"Then let's hurry, but remember, there is no turning back."  
  
So it was that Yorges wife set out for Kokiri Forest. She rode as hard and fast as she was able, despite the child to which she could give birth any day now!  
  
Yorges was puzzled. He was generally considered an expert fortuneteller, but he had been unable to read his fortune, or that of his wife or their child.  
Perhaps it was a sign, but...  
Suddenly, one of the wraiths squealed, and spun around to rocket off in the direction of, "Oh, no," Kokiri Forest!  
  
Yorges wife stumbled clumsily off the horse. She had made it to the log tunnel of Kokiri Forest with only seconds to spare. Suddenly, the black shape of a wraith swooped down from above to seize her, and she screamed!  
She ran as fast as she could into the log tunnel and the wraith made ready to pursue! It incinerated the poor horse, and headed for the log tunnel.  
3 seconds later, the wraith came within half an inch of the log tunnel, and upon touching it's side, there came a blinding flash of green light, and where the wraith had once stood, there now rested a small Lillie.  
  
Yorges' wife breathed a sigh of relief. The enchantment of Kokiri Forest had taken effect, and none who were not of the seven free peoples could enter an area which was under the protection of one of the four guardians.  
She was, however, badly burned from the flames which had incinerated her horse, and she felt as if she might not have long to live. She stumbled into Kokiri Forest, and was met by a young kokiri girl, who gazed at her burns, and assessed the situation. The girl then said, "come with me. I'll take you to the Deku Tree."  
  
As Yorges' wife lay on a wooden table before the Deku Tree, she could feel that she was going to die. She could only hope that the Deku Tree could save her baby!  
The Deku Tree smiled as best a tree can, and used its telepathy to speak to her and her to it, without her having to move her lips. It was slow and methodical as it spoke, "Dear lady, there is nothing I can do. The wraiths fire has been cursed by a powerful evil force that is far greater, even, than my power, and you are not immortal."  
"I am to die," spoke out Yorges' wife telepathically, "but can my child be saved?"  
"Indeed, but I sense he is a child of destiny. I will safeguard him until his tenth year, in return, you must, for now, entrust his care to me."  
"I can think of no better being to entrust his care to than one of the four legendary guardians."  
  
Thus it began. That very night, the child was born, and the Deku Tree asked Yorges' wife to name him (yes, it was a boy).  
Seconds before her death, she named him. "Link."  
  
The hylians had made some headway in the battle with the wraiths, and they could see the end of the ranks of the enemy, but their end seemed far more visible. If only they had reinforcements!  
Suddenly, a figure dressed in black armor stood on the horizon, his black gloves glowing with electrical power, his feet floating a full foot above the surface, and his face exposed.  
Ganondorf had come at last.  
And with him came the gerudo, and Koume and Kotake, warriors at his side.  
But lastly, and most unexpectedly, Nabooru appeared, and ran in front of Ganondorf, begging and pleading, saying, "Don't! You Can't! It's wrong! I.. I.. I."  
And suddenly she had an idea. She stood up to her full height, and announced, "Ganondorf, I'm cashing in again. Now. Twenty Years ago you said you owed me two. I'm cashing in on the second one."  
Ganondorf spun around, red in the face, and he took Nabooru aside, saying, "That sort of thing worked as a child, but this is different. I can't jeopardize the advancement of our culture for something that I supposedly owe you."  
And with that, he was in the air again, firing bolt after bolt of electrical power from his gloved hands, as though it meant his life!  
  
It was done. The wraiths were destroyed, but at what cost? Ganondorf had stayed his hand until the last moment, and Yorges knew why. Casualties. Ganondorf wanted there to be as many casualties as possible so that Yorges would feel guilty for angering him earlier on!  
But it wasn't working.  
Ganondorf was sitting on a rock after the battle, speaking with Koume and Kotake, when suddenly, Yorges approached him, grabbed him by the collar, and screamed in his face, "YOU MANIAC!!!! How could you wait so long?! Do you know how many people's blood is on your hands?! To say nothing of the inconvenience that I now must endure to retrieve my wife and child from Kokiri Forest!"  
"Or at least your child." mumbled Ganondorf under his breath.   
"What's that?!" asked Yorges nearly in tears.  
Ganondorf wrested Yorges' hands from his collar, saying in a sorrowful tone, "I can see the past few minutes in my mind. Your wife is dead. Killed by a wraith, I'm afraid. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, but I hadn't sufficient time to muster my forces, and join the battle. Had I known that you personally were involved, I..."  
Yorges burst into tears, and grabbed one of the nearby rocks, squeezing it so tight that a crack appeared, and his hand began to bleed slightly.  
"Nabooru was right!" confessed Yorges in sorrow; "You have no soul. If you did, you would have joined the battle simply because it endangered men's lives, and not for personal reasons! You've forgotten everything I've taught you! And Nabooru is a far better person than you!"  
Ganondorf spun around, and said in an angry voice, "All you taught me, old man, was how to be weak! I am strong now, thanks to my advisors, and my genius, but you had better stay away from Nabooru from now on if you know what's good for you!"  
"You are such a fool, but I won't allow you to decide Nabooru's future! Nabooru will come to me of her will, if I do not go to her!"  
"What you allow is unimportant to me, and no gerudo can simply will the dead to be resurrected!"  
Too late did Yorges realize the meaning of this riddle, and when he looked up, it was to see Ganondorf grasping his arm! As lethal electrical power coursed through Yorges body from Ganondorf's gauntlet, Yorges could think of only one thing. One thing left unaccounted for. "My son. If you are alive. Act justly. Act with courage. Act with wisdom. Act with power."  
  
No one knew of Ganondorf's evil deed because he committed it in a secluded area, with only two old witches watching. Two old witches and Yorges. And dead men tell no tales.  
  
That week in court, Ganondorf swore allegiances to the hylian crown, and although many gerudo were alarmed, none had it in them to do anything about it! So it went.  
  
Three weeks passed.   
  
Ganondorf was now an advisor to the crown, and everything seemed happy. The king had gotten over his injuries, the queen was due any day, the kingdom was experiencing an abundance of crops, and as a result, better horses were being turned out at Lon Lon Ranch.  
Ganondorf purchased one of these horses for himself. It was young and fierce! It had a fire in its eyes, and its hair was jet black! He named it Necrolyte!  
  
Three days passed.  
  
The queen had given birth in the morning to a young girl who was simply the apple of almost everyone's eye at court. The young princess was named Zelda, and she was as cute as a button.  
  
At that same time in Kokiri Forest, the Deku Tree had run into a small problem.  
He had enough faeries to supply to the kokiri, but he didn't have one for Link. He had one faerie, which was his, but that he couldn't sacrifice to an outsider, no matter how noble its mother had been.  
Nevertheless, the Deku Tree decided to dress the child as a Kokiri, and raise it among the children of the forest. Someday, he could manufacture a faerie for young Link. Someday... in time.  
  
Ending note: This may seem a sad ending to the story, but if you wish to hear the rest of it, just play "the Legend of Zelda, the Ocarina of Time," for the N64. You'll learn the later fate of Ganondorf, Nabooru, Zelda, Link, Koume, Kotake, and the land of Hyrule.  
  
Other ending note: I love to be critisized, so please let me know what you thought of my rendition of the tragic tale of Ganondorf. I'd be grateful for any critisism and support.  
-the collector of data-  
-bra1n1ac- 


End file.
